Talk:Sentinel
Unsure about the amount of defense increase. I'm hearing 90%, with the percentage decreasing over time, and 100% with Valor Leggings.--Tradition 20:36, 18 December 2006 (EST) I can confirm from first-hand experience against 1000 Needles (as well as taking single-digit damage from IT EXP mobs on non-shielded hits) that it's 90% damage reduction. It also stacks with damage reduction gear by multiplication (with both Sentinel and Earth Staff, 1000 Needles hit me for 80.) See this and this. You can find another screenshot of a PLD taking 100 damage from 1000 Needles, as well as a screenshot of the same person taking 0 damage with Valor Boots on here. -- Armando Removed the following post as it is simply an opinion and not an actual fact, however obvious it is. "One of the best Paladin Job Abilities because it gives you hate and also reduces physical damage taken very good in parties when your the main tank." --Wolf shadow123 TA and Sentinel Can anyone give citation for User:Celvantes's addition? :When a THF or /THF uses Trick Attack or Trick Attack in conjunction with a Weapon Skill on a Paladin, hate is not increased when the Paladin or /PLD is under the effect of Sentinel. Never heard of this anywhere. And, what does it actually mean? TA's damage's enmity isn't amplified by Sentinel? Or that a TA'ed attack wouldn't add any enmity, period? --FFXI-Itazura 12:12, 9 February 2008 (UTC) I think the meaning is clear. The enmity increasing effects of Sentinel do not apply if you are Trick Attacked by a THF. -- 14:43, 9 February 2008 (UTC) If that is the case then it really should be reworded. "Sentinel does not affect the enmity transferred from Trick Attack." or something similar. Without a citation for the claim, or having anyone else verify this, I'd rather not change it at this time. --Mosh-Ifrit 15:23, 11 February 2008 (UTC) I am a 75pld with valor leggs and it does give 100% reduction for the first second then slowly goes donw like normal. I have taken 0 damage from gods in sky to cactuar to pretty much everything so i can say for certain its 100%. Ryiioh 22:15, 1 March 2008 (UTC) I removed the statement: "When a THF or /THF uses Sneak Attack or Trick Attack in conjunction with a Weapon Skill on a Paladin, hate is not increased when the Paladin or /PLD is under the effect of Sentinel"-- just went outside and did a base test and trial test and found it false. (Had a pld flash monster, and had a drk sata me w/o me engaging, I got hate. Then had pld flash a different mob, I sentineled w/o pulling hate, and didn't engage, and had drk sata me again, got hate again.) --Sidi 04:44, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Valor Leggings Concerning this line: "Valor Leggings, when used in conjunction with Sentinel, do not give 100% damage reduction as previously believed." <- In fact it does appear to be 100% damage reduction, as witnessed a few times on this talk page. So I had a PLD friend of mine with Valor Leggings go off to fight stuff and try it out. It actually reduced all damage to 0, but only for a brief moment. After that, damage slowly went up, which would mean that the damage reduction gradually wears off. This would make sense too, since Sentinel also behaves that way without Valor Leggings. And since there are several witnesses to that and a screenshot too, I think this can be considered verified. Zaphor 03:04, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Verified ya seems verified at beginning of cast (technically poster could've used stoneskin to hide the dmg but i doubt it). maybe someone can try to test it after ~10, ~20 and ~30 seconds. im guessing its probably -10% reduction with a linear 1% per 3 second decay rate --Kerah 03:27, 29 March 2008 (UTC)03:26, 29 March 2008 (UTC) damage reduction. I changed the page to show the total damage reduction at the end of the duration, i did the testing myself, both with valor leggings and without. Also changed it to correctly say that valor leggings do infact give 100% damage reduction. Agato 11:04, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Whoever keeps changing the valor leggings increase to 0-9% stop it, you obviously have no clue, get the Item first before you change things. Agato 20:53, 7 May 2008 (UTC)